Animal
by kaybet
Summary: During a trip to a market, both Rose and the Doctor are taken. Rose gets sent to an alien zoo and put into the breeding program while the Doctor is sent to a farm to be used for labor. The Doctor should out a plan to free Rose while avoiding his new owner's wrath.


Disclaimer! If I owned Doctor Who, there would have been a hell lot more of Nine!

Now, I'm trying to write this story different from my usual stuff, so it'll be a lot darker. Right now it is only rated T, but there will be chapters where that rating will change, such as the rape chapter with Rose. (I'm so sorry, Rose!)

This is my first time writing both Rose and Nine, so please tell me how I did in a review!

Oh and if you have any questions, I will do my best to answer them! Just ask away!

* * *

Chapter One

Rose woke up in the dark. Feeling around, she felt bars all around her. Underneath her were more bars and Rose came to the frightening realization that she was in a cage. A proper dog kennel. How the hell did she get in there?! The last thing she remembered, she and the Doctor were wandering around about some sort of flea market. The Doctor was looking for some parts for the TARDIS, while she was looking around for some souvenirs for her mom. Someone came rushing at her and the Doctor and that was literally all she could remember.

"Hello?" Rose quietly called out. "Is somebody there? You better let me out now or... else."

There was a rustling sound to her right, like cloth moving. Rose looked at the space, seeing nothing but darkness.

"Hello?" Rose tried again. "Doctor, is that you?"

Rose never got her answer. Instead a blinding light switched on and she shielded her eyes with her hand to try and block out the light. With utter horror, she realized that she was completely naked, in a dog cage, in a lab, entirely alone, save for some furry alien creature that must have been making the noise she heard earlier.

"Hello?" Rose asked, maneuvering so she could both cover herself and face the creature properly. There wasn't much room to move about, but somehow she managed it. "Can you understand me?"

Rose could have sworn it tried to say something to her, but it was rather difficult to tell because the alien didn't really have a mouth that she could see. But before she ask another question, the door to the lab opened with loud squeak and two rather tall aliens walked in.

Rose turned as best as she could to face them and keep herself covered. The aliens who came in were humanoid, two legs, two arms, two eyes, same ass a human. But they were at least eight feet tall. The shorter one, by only a few inches to the other one, was a sky blue color and had long white hair that laid in a braid. The other one looked fairly similar, but was a darker color, a blue-purple mix and slight shorter hair. Around the edges of their ears and instead of eyebrows, they had pointy crystal like rocks that jutted out of their skin.

"Oh, look at this!" The shorter, lighter one cooed with a slightly high pitched voice. Rose guessed that it was the female version of the species, so Rose decided to dub it a she in her head. She, the alien, approached Rose's cage. "Oh, look, Absolum! A new exhibit for the zoo! Oh, we should give it a proper name!"

"Chrysanthemum, what have I told you about naming the zoo creatures? You'll get too attached." The darker alien, apparently named Absolum, picked up a clipboard from a nearby table and began to read it. "Oh lovely. Another human. This one's a female, about twentish. We should put her in the breeding program."

"Put me in the what?" Rose interrupted and the two aliens stared at her. "Where am I? You'd better let me go, or else..."

The alien called Chrysanthemum looked at Absolum. "It can talk..."

"The officials aren't going to like this. Take it and clip its cords." Absolum said.

"Clip my what?" Rose, asked, a bit terrified. "Let me out!"

Absolum handed gun like object to the other alien. "Take care of it, Chrys."

Chrysanthemum nodded as Absolum walked away. The lab door squeaked shut and the alien turned to Rose. "It's just going to be a quick little prick, alright?"

"Don't touch me." Rose said as she shrunk back to the far wall of the cage. "Just stay away from me, alright?"

"Now calm down, it's just a tiny prick. It won't hurt."

"Let me out! Let me- " Rose's words stopped when she heard a hiss and pop then felt a a sharp little prick on her neck. She reached up and pulled out a dart from her neck. As Rose stared at it, the small gold color dart, it grew fuzzy and without her knowing, it rolled out of her hand and she slumped against the bars, completely boneless.

"See you in the morning." Chrysanthemum said and everything stopped and went black.

* * *

The Doctor woke up in a very dirty place. The smell of old and moldy straw was the first thing to assault his senses. The next thing he realized was that his beloved leather jacket was gone and in its place laid a thin, cotton-like shirt and equally thin pants. He realized all of this with eyes still closed because he could feel a cold breeze go through the shirt and pants.

The Doctor opened his eyes and saw only wooden rafters above him. He turned his head and saw the source of the moldy straw smell. He was laying on a rather itchy bed of straw in what seemed to be a harm with the doors wide open, which explained the cold breeze.

"Oi, you! Get up!" A loud harsh voice said, followed by a stunningly cold bucketful of water. As if he wasn't color enough already! The Doctor thought as he sputtered and the voice spoke again. "No use talking, your cords got clipped. Not like you can understand me anyway." With a grumble, the owner of the voice began to walk away. The Doctor wiped enough ice cold water away from his eyes to see the back of person who spoke.

It was a dark blue alien who seemed humanoid and had long grayish-white scraggly hair under a hat that had so many holes that it really didn't have a purpose. He was also wearing clothes that might have been bright, but now they were almost so dirty they were mud colored and, just like the hat, full of holes.

As the Doctor tried his best to both get warm and piece together what happened last, the alien came back. This time the Doctor could clearly see what the alien looked like. Definitely humanoid, but taller, this one was at least seven feet high, and very... blue. Almost the same color as the TARDIS.

But what the Doctor failed to notice was the whip in the alien's hand.


End file.
